The present application claims the benefit of and priority to a pending provisional application entitled “Low Cost Leadframe Based High Power Density Full Bridge Power Device”, Ser. No. 61/459,527 filed on Dec. 13, 2010. The disclosure in that pending provisional application is hereby incorporated fully by reference into the present application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to multi-chip packaging of semiconductor devices.
2. Background Art
Packages combining several semiconductor components into a single package can help simplify circuit design, reduce costs, and provide greater efficiency and improved performance by keeping related and dependent circuit components in close proximity. These integrated multi-chip device packages facilitate application integration and greater electrical and thermal performance compared to using discrete components. This trend towards greater circuit integration has resulted in the development and use of the power quad flat no-lead (PQFN) package, which can comprise a multi chip module (MCM) in larger form factors such as 12 mm by 12 mm. By exposing large surface area die pads on the bottom surface of the PQFN package, performance is optimized for high power density circuit applications requiring efficient thermal dissipation.
One of the advantages of the PQFN package is the low cost of fabrication, as a simple low cost leadframe is utilized for the base material rather than expensive multi-layered substrates. However, as a result of this single layer configuration, electrical wiring and routing becomes a particular challenge, particularly for larger and more complex multi chip modules supported by the 12 mm by 12 mm form factor. Package designs directly interconnecting power devices such as power MOSFETs and IGBTs using multilayer substrates are not possible using simple single layer leadframes. Since much of the top surface electrical interconnects must be by wirebonds, wire layouts must be carefully designed to prevent wire shorting. While increasing package thickness may reduce the risks of wire shorting, this is often undesirable for maintaining package reliability as the risk of package cracking may increase.
Thus, a unique cost-effective and reliable solution is needed to support the efficient design and operation of MCM PQFN packages.